Punish the Wicked
by shacky20
Summary: Post "Rashomama", Nick/Greg SLASH, what was Nick doing getting a girls phone number.... and Greg makes him pay....


**Title: "Punish the Wicked"**

**Pairing: Nick/Greg CSI SLASH!!**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Post "Rashomama" What was Nick thinking, getting a girls phone number…..**

Greg Sanders was a man on a mission. He only had roughly fifteen minutes to get everything ready for when Nick arrived home, which hopefully was enough time for him. Greg had ever so lovingly convinced his lover that he really needed a shower before he went home. After all, they had just worked a double, and most of the work was done outside, not to mention , the extra sweating they all did trying to retell the case as they saw it. It was only by sheer luck that they were saved from that particular torture. However, it did serve some purpose for them. When Nick found that folded napkin in his pocket, Greg couldn't believe his eyes. Jealousy was not his thing, but a red streak a mile wide went through his body. Nick knew the rules, and we was so gonna pay for breaking them. As Greg ran around making sure the few things he needed were tucked away into his nightstand, he couldn't help the little smirk that crossed his face as he only imagined Nick's reaction to his plan. Plus speaking of a shower, he thought he could use a quick one, as he hastily removed his clothes. He stepped underneath the hot stream just imagining the pleasure he was going to get out of Nick's little punishment, he could hardly wait to hear the door open.

Nick knew he didn't smell the best, but when Greg told him he could use a shower before he left, Nick thought is wasn't a bad idea. All he could think about was climbing into bed after the double they had to work, plus the whole thing about his truck being stolen, yeah that, it was just a horrible shift all around. The bed was sounding better and better. Maybe he could just crawl in and pull the covers over his head and pretend this never happened, that way he wouldn't hear the quiet laughter up and down the hallway at work. A CSI Level III, having his truck, plus all his evidence, stolen, while he sat but not fifty feet away. Oh yeah, this was going to be office chatter for a long time to come.

When he finally walked up to his house, no their house now, he couldn't help but smile. Greg was hopefully already in bed waiting for him. That thought went quickly by the wayside when Nick opened the front door. There was an envelope with his name neatly printed on it waiting for him on the kitchen table. 'Oh God, what am I in for now.' Nick mused to himself as he climbed the stairs to their bedroom. He opened the door, and their he saw Greg sprawled out across the bed, in nothing but his, oh wait, in nothing. This was definitely taking an interesting turn, unfortunately all that was floating in Nick's mind was lying in bed, but to sleep, and oh yeah, to forget this day ever happened.

"Uh Greggo, what's going on here?" Nick questioned with curiosity, but he couldn't wait to hear Greg's answer.

"Well, Nicky my boy, ok, super hot sexy lover of mine," Greg looked up at him with that devilish smile on his face. Yeah, no sleep for awhile it looked like. "You broke the most sacred rule of our relationship, a girl's phone number in you pocket, tsk tsk, you have to be punished."

"Greg man, aren't you tired?", maybe he could appeal to Greg's sense of self preservation. "We just got off a double, a very stressful one I might add, and we both have the night off tonight. Just a little sleep first, I'm begging you." Nick pleaded his case to naked man laying there, looking good enough to eat, but after a nap.

"Nick, you are such an old fart, you are so not getting off the hook that easy, and when did lack of sleep ever stop you before, cause I remember some days when……"

"Yeah yeah, I know. And since I'm almost 35, I'm not in my twenties anymore G."

"Well technically, I'm not either, I'm a ripe old 31." Greg tried to look understanding and also trying not to laugh, Nick wasn't exactly finding this funny.

"It's just been a really long day, and wait, did you just call me an old fart." Nick looked up at Greg with half amusement, half disbelief.

"Well, if the attitude fits, umph." Greg didn't even get to catch his breath as Nick launched himself on top of the younger man.

"I'll show you what this old fart can still do." Nick's breath rushed out of his lungs, as he noticed Greg was way ahead of him in the lack of clothing department.

"Ah ah ahhh," Greg pulled up, wagging his finger in Nick's direction, "You didn't read the entire note, you are so in trouble, and I get to deal out the punishment." Nick's cocked actually twitched at the words that came from Greg's mouth.

"Oh really, and what crime am I being held on officer?" As much as Nick hated to admit it, he loved it when Greg did this, made him feel young and attractive, and wanted. Oh yeah, this was way better than sleep.

Greg quickly pulled Nick's shirt over his head, and then began ever so slowly explaining his sin.

"You, Mr. Oh there's a napkin in my pocket, whatever could it be. Oh, it's a phone number, and from a bride's maid, however did that get there?" Greg did his best impression of Nick's surprised reaction and the offending, yet helpful piece of paper he found earlier that day.

"Hey now, that was not my fault. I did nothing to lead her to think that I would want her phone number. And it actually was a helpful, uh Greg, what was that?" Nick suddenly became very nervous as he heard the snap of the handcuffs above his head, or very aroused, he wasn't sure yet. He wondered why Greg was holding his arms over him, now he knew why.

"God, you do look edible in bondage. It's nothing really, just a pair of homemade wool lined handcuffs. And don't bother to try to wiggle out of them, they are a real pair, I just made them a little more user friendly."

Now Nick knew why he was wearing nothing but that devilish smile when he walked in. "Uh, do I know what you intend to do to me. I'm kind of all tied up now, literally, so what is my punishment?" Nick could hardly wait to hear the answer and his cock quickly started to harden beneath his jeans. He began to think he may enjoy this punishment.

"You sir, are not allowed to touch." Greg informed his prisoner, as he started to kiss his neck, well licking was more like it, making little bite marks with his teeth. He could feel the shiver that ran down Nick's spine as he continued to lavish his neck, making his way to his nipples. Nick especially loved that, Greg had learned, as he bit down gently on the erect nub. "And if you do, we go back two spaces. You don't want to do that, do you Nicky?"

"No, wouldn't want that now." Nick could still look though, and not like he didn't try to free himself, but after a third attempt he realized he really wasn't going to be able to get his hands on his hot young lover.

"So," Greg began to speak, "we need to start by getting these off of you," as he kissed and licked his way down Nick's torso, paying special attention to the area around his belly button. That had been one of those secret spots that made Nick crazy, Greg had learned early in their relationship.

He started moving his fingers deftly, over the button of Nick's jeans. With one well practiced move, Nick's pants and boxers went to his ankles. Greg once again began his slow torment of Nick, by kissing every inch on his inner thigh on his journey down to relieve Nick of his jeans.

Nick began to moan with the need that was building inside him. Greg was definitely making this sweet torture unbearable. His cock bounced against his abs as Greg pulled his clothes off to expose his tender skin. He couldn't help but try to reach out, burning from the inside with the need to touch. Greg's body, so tight, hard, yet bursting with constant energy. Nick wanted to drink that in, he's eyes darkened at the thought of capturing that life force within Greg. But just knowing he was using that playfulness, that delicious force of nature that he was, to pleasure him, to tease him, to just be with him, made his cock start leaking with the desire he held within him.

"You have been very bad Nicky, not only did you manage to get a women's phone number, but with a lipstick kiss, those are rare. You must have really impressed her." Greg was making a return trip up Nick's leg, over his thigh, feeling the tense muscles twitch against his lips.

"You're the only one I want to impress." Greg looked up to see the lust in his lover's face, his plan was working better than he imagined. As a reward for that, Greg softly planted feather like kisses underneath Nick's cock, his head falling back, as a moan escaped from him. Greg went back to his work, as he began licking Nick's length from root to tip, his soft warm tongue circling the sweet head, as he dipped his tongue in for a lick of the sweet juices flowing from his dripping member. Nick couldn't help but want more, he needed more, he wouldn't last if he couldn't get his release soon. He arched into Greg's mouth trying to engulf himself in the wet heat of his lover's mouth.

"Ah, ah, ahhhh." Once again shaking his finger back and forth, as Nick cried out in frustration that the mouth giving him so much pleasure was taken away.

"No touching, no contact, no moving Nicky. You know the rules, now we go back two spaces." Greg was enjoying this way too much Nick concluded quickly, letting his head drop against the pillow.

"G please, I need to, I have to, Oh God….." His protests ceased as Greg began the slow ministrations all over again. He began at his neck, with the gentle lapping, teasing, biting as Nick once again held back a frustrated whimper. "God Greg, I, suck my cock again, God you feel so good." He was dangerously close to begging, but not yet.

Greg moved up to his face, then gave Nick a very impassioned kiss. Nick pushed back into the kiss, tasting himself on Greg's tongue, wanting more. He could feel Greg hard length pressed against his own, begging for attention. It required all the will he had not to press his cock into Greg's, feel the friction they created between them.

Once again, he leisurely made his way back to Nick's neck, tonguing his way to Nick's ear, with hot wet kisses left in his wake. "You didn't say please Nicky," he whispered with that low husky voice he had when we wanted, the hot breath made Nick's cock jump and brush against his lover's need as well.

"Please Greg, Oh God please. Need it, need you, love you so much." He could barely catch his breath, which was now coming in soft heated pants.

Nick's cock pressing against Greg did not go unnoticed by the younger man, who was trying his hardest to retain his control over the situation. It was getting more difficult by the minute.

"Well, let's see now," Greg said trying to not let his own aching need show. This was his game and he intended on playing it. "I could go back and start sucking on your dick," as Greg dived back down and slid Nick's cock back into the soft confines of his mouth as Nick let out a sigh from deep inside his chest. As soon as he did, Greg let him fall from his mouth, as he looked back up at Nick with his spit clinging to his dick. "Or I could maybe do this…." Greg poured a generous amount of lube onto his hands, warming the solution between his hands. He plunged his warm finger inside of Nick's tight ass. He wasn't expecting that, but God that made the sensation even better. Nick couldn't even keep his eyes open as he pushed down on Greg's fingers. Greg knew what he wanted, so he slipped in another finger, as far as he could, brushing against the tight bundle of nerves, setting white hot sparks off inside Nick's head.

Nick stared at him with pleading eyes, he didn't know how much more he could take. He felt as if he may just explode from the briefest touch. He was so hard, he ached so much for release. "Greg, please, you, you have to let me cum, God, don't stop, I love it when you fuck me like that. I love when I can feel part of you inside me." Nick was well beyond the point of self control, or even the façade of his pride. He wanted it, and he wanted it now.

"Oh, you said please, do you know how fucking hot you are like that. Laying there, hot, sweating, panting my name. God, it makes me want to fuck you into the floor." Greg no longer wanted to torture Nick, only to give him pleasure, the release he longed for. He started plunging his fingers faster into Nick. Suddenly the warm wetness surrounded his heavy cock again. He desperately want to grab Greg's head, fuck his mouth as Greg finger fucked his ass. He didn't know how unbelievable the sensations could be. He pulled on his confines to reach out, remembering he was restrained, he couldn't touch, couldn't do anything but lay there and receive this delicious torture from Greg, made him cry out with want.

Nick could feel the heat building inside of him, deep down to his balls. The way Greg would take him in, and then stimulate his ass, the ache was too much. He could feel the pressure increasing, knowing he was in for the orgasm of his life.

"Greg, God Greg, don't stop, please don't, I'm gonna, Oh GOD, I'm gonna cum……" Just as Nick said the words, Greg could feel Nick's warmth fill his mouth, and he didn't let up one bit. Actually he started sucking harder, plunging further, giving Nick all he could.

"OH GOD, Greg, Ah FUCK YES! " Nick couldn't help but arch into his mouth. He could feel himself spilling into Greg's mouth. He could feel Greg's throat constricting to fit him, swallowing around his length, Oh God, could you die from cumming.

As he came down from his tremendous high, he could feel Greg's fingers leave his body, and he sighed at the loss. Greg was lapping up the cum that didn't make it to his mouth, as he licked Nick from top to bottom, capturing all he could.

"God Nick, you taste so good. I could lick you and taste you all day." Greg finished as he looked up, a white drop hanging from his bottom lip, and he licked his lips to capture the last drop, and Nick would swear to God he wanted more. The look in his eyes, feral, wild, and God Nick wanted to touch that force so bad. He wanted to bottle it up and keep it with him forever. He loved this man with everything he was made of.

"Looks like you could use a little help there yourself G?" Greg stood painfully erect, watching Nick was just too much to take. "Why don't you unlocked these things and let me help you with that." Nick pleaded as he rattled his confines against the bed frame.

"I could do that, but I think you still need to learn something here." Greg looked down at Nick through hooded eyes, his arousal so high he thought he might cum as soon as he was touched. "I have a much better idea," he said as he poured more lube into his hands again, warming it up just as before. But this time he sat up and straddles Nick's hips, grasping himself in his hands, he began the slow movements to himself.

"Oh God Nicky, this feels so good. I love knowing he like to watch me jack off. You love it, don't you Nicky?" He could feel the tension in himself already building, watching Nick had been such a turn on, he knew he would be quick.

"You're kidding right?" Nick half laughed half desperation to hold Greg in his own hands. "You look so unbelievably sexy, you are so fucking beautiful." Nick's own cock twitched back to life, watching Greg, wanting to touch. He could almost feel the hardness between his fingers as Greg closed his eyes and his head fell back as he let out a deep moan.

"You've never looked so beautiful, the way you know how to pleasure yourself, they way you call my name as you cum." Nick was about ready to pull the fucking bed frame apart if he didn't get to touch Greg soon. His hands burned to touch the warm slick skin. The hardness of Greg, the pure sexual creature Greg was, just waiting for him.

"Yeah, that's it baby. You know what I like. Now push your finger inside your hot little ass." Greg could do nothing but comply. What had started out as his game became Nick's, with own need growing, and that voice, that fucking deep accent that Nick knew he loved during sex. He did as he was told, and pushed his finger deep inside himself, he wanted to weep as he reached the spot he loved so much. Between the two sensations, he could no longer do anything but feel the pressure growing inside him, and listen to that voice that was guiding his movements.

"That's it G, now give a little twist at the top, yeah like that." Nick could watch him all day like this, the sex just flowing off of him in waves, as Nick just took in the sight. God how did he ever get lucky enough that Greg wanted him, he thanked God again for bringing him into his life.

"Faster now, faster, yeah that's it baby, you know you want to cum. I want to feel it, I want to feel your cum all over me." Nick couldn't help but get hard again, how could he not? He wasn't a spring chicken anymore, but Greg brought out a side in him he never knew existed, as he watched Greg's face contort with the pleasure surged through his body.

"Yeah Nicky, oh God yes. Need you, please…. Oh GOD, I can't stop, I cumming Nick." He let out a strangled cry as he shot load after load of himself all over Nick's stomach.

"That's right baby, cum for me. Love watching you, fuck Greg, nothing like you." Nick wrists had to be turning red by now, even with the padded exterior. He had to have him, just like this.

Greg collapsed against Nick's chest, he didn't care he was smearing his cum between them. It felt so good to lay against his hard body. "Damn Nick, you don't even need to touch me." Greg's chest was pounding with his rapid heartbeat, he couldn't even catch his breath. "But it's always……. well hello. Thought you were too old for that Nick." Greg teased as he ground himself Nick's hardness once again.

"Well why don't you fucking undo this damn thing so I can get my hands on you. You are such a fucking tease, doing that. Making me watch, without tasting, touching, you so owe me." Nick wanted him so badly again, his mouth was watering for him.

"Well, I'm not the one who was flirting with the girls." Greg stated as he reached over to the nightstand for the key to unlock his lover's hands.

"I wouldn't act so innocent if I were you, at least I wasn't the one fantasizing about two girls getting it on." His barely restrained jealousy showing through the words he spoke.

"Hey, I'm still a guy, a guy who likes guys, but hey, two woman, who wouldn't want to…..Omph!"

"This is what happens when you tease me like that, not letting me touch you." Nick said as he laid Greg flat on his back as he flipped him over. Once Greg released him, Nick pounced, flipping him over with ease as he caught Greg off guard. His slightly stronger build also giving him an advantage.

"You are gonna get fucked so good, so hard." Nick ground out between gritted teeth as he pinned Greg's wrists above his head with only one hand. Greg's slighter build making it easy to hold both with his larger grip.

"God Nick, I would have played nice, you just had to ask." Greg awaited his touch breathlessly, he loved how Nick could over power him, make him bend to his will.

"Oh, I am way beyond asking, and who says I wanna play nice." Greg shuddered at the sound of Nick's voice, the passion that lay beneath the surface. Nick was too desperate to bury himself into Greg to think about anything else, as he poured a generous amount of lube against Greg's ass. He put his own fingers into Greg, not wanting to wait, stretching him out as to not to hurt him.

"Do you know what you are, you are the most sexual being I've ever met." Greg couldn't reply, lost in the sensation of Nick's fingers filling him, waiting. "You drive me crazy, your flirting, your moves, your sex screams out to me." All Nick could think about was taking him.

Nick drove his cock inside Greg's tight ass as they both cried out with pleasure, Nick completely filling him. Greg was so hard again, as he tried to relieve his ache by pressing against Nick.

"I want you all the time, God Greg, you feel so fucking good. Can never get enough." All he could do was hold on to Greg, driving into him, looking into Greg's eyes with pure lust, and love.

Nick let go of Greg's hands, wanting to feel him wrap himself around him. Loved how Greg could wrap his legs around him, feel his heels dig into his back.

Greg clawed at Nick's back, trying to get closer, knowing he physically couldn't, but it didn't stop him from digging into Nick's flesh as he held on. "God Nick, oh yeah, fuck me, you feel so fucking good. God you feel so perfect. Don't stop, too good."

He grabbed Greg's cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts, he wanted to make him cum, scream his name.

"Yes, Oh God Nicky, yes, don't let go, don't stop." He looked up into the eyes of his lover, and just let himself go, let himself feel Nick moving inside of him.

"That's it G, let go, let me take you." Nick kept grinding into him, holding on so he wouldn't fly away as he felt like he might.

Greg's orgasm came suddenly, spurting all over Nick's hand as he cried out to him. No words would come, just the sensation of being swept away, feeling his warm wetness all over, as he kept moaning Nick thought was his name as he held on.

Greg's tight grip on his cock, squeezing with each spasm made Nick cum as well, feeling himself pumping Greg full of his sex.

"God Greg, God, yeah, uh, yeah, so good." Nick shouted, not realizing how loud he had gotten, and not really caring. He fell against the body underneath him, as they both tried to return their breathing back to normal, gasping for air to fill their lungs.

"God Nick, you can go get phone numbers anytime." Greg couldn't help but laugh at his own joke, as he felt Nick' laugh rumble across his chest. He lifted up on his arms to look at Greg.

"Definitely gonna remember that. God I so need another shower, but I think my legs wouldn't hold me up."

"That's ok, we can go to bed sticky. We have tonight off. I'll just have to remember to wash you but good when you get up." Greg hesitated before the next question that almost fell from his mouth, but he had to know. "Did you really mean what you said at breakfast this morning?" The question had been floating through his mind all day.

"Uh, what was that. It's been a long day, and who knows what I said this morning."

"'Marriage is a public declaration of love', where did you come up with that?" He couldn't forget how Nick looked at him and said those words, he felt them, his chest constricted and his heart leapt, as the soft voice spoke only to him.

"I meant just what I said, it's not about the flowers and the cake, and fancy clothes and the bridal party. It's about two people, standing up before their friends and family, promising their lives, their faithfulness, themselves to one another, for the rest of their lives. All the other stuff is just for show."

He looked over to see a small tear run down Greg's cheek. "That is the most beautiful thing I think I ever heard you say Nick. I love you so much, I could never imagine going through life without you." Greg confessed as he laid his head down on Nick's chest, feeling him stroke his hair. He closed his eyes to listen to Nick breathe beneath him. The soft rise and fall of his chest lulling him to close his eyes.

"It's the truth Greg. I love you too, I could never imagine what I would do without you." Nick said with a seriousness that stirred his soul.

"And hey, if I had known you were going to punish me like that, I would have done that a long time ago. Damn, I need to start heading out to night clubs…….." Nick looked down at Greg's sleeping form. He lay there, sleeping peacefully, with his mouth hanging open just enough for a soft snore to be heard. Nick couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, as he pushed sweat soaked hair from Greg's face.

"Yeah, who's the old fart now. Oh yeah, I can still fuck with the best of them.." he felt pride swell within him. He quietly lay there, holding Greg in his arms, watching his lover sleep. He was way too wired to even think about sleep now anyway.


End file.
